


Cheese bread

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bakery, Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, OTPtober, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: The only thing Koutarou wanted was a friend and that day he met Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 3





	Cheese bread

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pão de queijo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195226) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 25: Childhood friends AU

It was difficult to maintain a friendship in that kingdom, that's what Bokuto thought while taking care of the bakery. His parents had gone out to buy the ingredients and they left their seven-year-old son to take care of it. The luck was that Koutarou knew what to do, how much each product cost because otherwise they would be lost.

But that's not what the boy was complaining about, he just wanted a friend, something he had never had before. His parents wouldn't let him out so Koutarou spent a lot of time inside the house or the bakery, without keeping in touch with anyone his age or who wanted to play with him.

Bokuto was sulking, he wanted to be a normal child, enjoy life like any other he read in stories and books. This had become his hobby since his mother taught him early on how to talk and read and, even with difficulty, Koutarou turned to understand what was written and unveil the end of the story.

Bokuto was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door opening and someone coming in, he only touched himself when he heard a very low “excuse me”. He adjusted his posture and faced the being who had entered his store.

“Forgive me, what can I do for you?” Koutarou knew that he had become nervous but he didn't have time to pronounce another word. When his yellow eyes like the sun's rays stared at the person in front of him, he was... “A child!”

The boy bent over, turning one step back. His hair as black as night mirrored the blue orbs, seeming to be the total opposite of Koutarou because it reminded him of the dark sky. He looked scared, one of his hands was over his heart.

“I'm sorry, it's just... I've never seen anyone my age,” Bokuto admitted looking down, ashamed. Now the boy would never want to talk to you again.

“Ah.” That's the only sound Bokuto heard before a weak laugh. He directed his shining eyes to the brunette's face, had a small smile on his lips and a glow in his eyes. “Pleasure, Keiji”

“Koutarou.”

They started talking about everything the bakery had and what they liked and did, even their hobbies, seemed like they had known each other for years and not minutes. The silver-haired boy was happy, finally he had made a friendship and he hoped to keep it forever and ever.

“Koutarou, I wanted cheese bread,” Keiji asked, giving a silver coin as payment. Soon the boy gave him a cardboard bag with the bread. “Thank you.”

The brunette went to the door and made mention of opening it, but he stopped when he heard Koutarou's voice.

“Will you come back to play with me, Keiji?” It was a low plea, the discouragement took over Bokuto's voice and it became very visible to the other boy.

“Of course, Koutarou, later I will come back and the next day, and after him…”

They smiled, they were happy because they had someone to call a friend and they couldn't be happier.They waited anxiously for them to meet and they could be together.


End file.
